1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, medium, and apparatus for wirelessly receiving a biological signal, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and apparatus for wirelessly receiving a biological signal by using a wireless system for transmitting and receiving a biological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, biological signals represent brain waves, blood pressure, a pulse, body temperature, and the like. Such biological signals are essential in medicine in terms of providing a possible cure or an accurate diagnosis. In addition, the medical expenses for the elderly and chronics in the future are likely to increase since it is expected that their number will increase.
Accordingly, in order to continuously monitor patients and check their health condition, medical devices that allow the patients themselves to monitor their health condition are actively being researched. As a typical example, a person, who would like to assess their health, can do so by wearing an apparatus for measuring biological signals, and thus, immediately check their health condition. Accordingly, such apparatus can provide services such as health examinations and services in case of emergency.